Into the Dark Night
by Geekycomicgirl
Summary: Stephanies first night alone in Gotham as Spoiler. How will she do when she has to stop a man from breaking into a Museum?
1. Alone

**Into the dark night**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own any of the characters in this fic.

Ok, I know that Spoiler/Stephanie Brown died like... I think two years ago but I wrote this story about four years ago. This is one of the first fanfics I've written, so if its bad... please dont hate me! (Puts on glasses) You wouldnt hit a girl with glasses on would you?

* * *

On the roof of a building, Spoiler crouched down, her eyes wondered bellow as the rain poured down her cape. With out making a singlesound she watchedher preysevery move. "Hurry up darn it, I'm getting a cramp in my leg." she whispered to herself.

"Steph are you talking to yourself again?" a female voice was heard from her ear piece.

Spoilers head jerked up when she heard the voice. "Oops! I forgot you could hear me." She giggled "Well... yeah its boring up here, im usually with Robin." She sighed. "How is he doing by the way?"

"Well the gun shot wound wasn't bad it missed all of his vital organs, but he _will_ be out for a while." The voice paused. "Anyways how are things going besides you getting a cramp?"

"Like I said... it's boring! this man hasn't been doing anything for the past 30 min." she gave up trying to stay crouched down so she sat with her legs daggaling over the roof. "Remind me one more time why I'm out in the cold, wet,rain following him?" Spoiler complained as she rang out her cape.

"We think he is the one who is robbing all of those ruby museums, remember?" Oracle asked. "In addition that he is the one who shot Robin."

"What!" she stood up and placed her hand over the ear piece. "HE IS THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO ROBIN?" she yelled out furiously. 'he's mine! He's dead! No one messes with my man!' she thought to herself as she made a fist.

"Yes, but Steph you can't get him yet, you have to wait till he gose into the museum."

"But he shot Robin!" she yelled out. 'and that's good enough for me' "I'm going to go down there and kick his sorry butt right now!" she was just about to throw a line out when something touched her shoulder. "AH!" she turned around and swung her fist, only to miss her target.

"Calm down Steph!" Nightwing said as he pulled his hand away. "Sorry for startling you like that." He made a grin.

"OH MY GOD NIGHTWING YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!" she said as she gave a little shove. "What are you doing here?"

"Oracle sent me." He smiled. "She said 'you where lonely' so I thought I would come by and give you some company." There was a long pause, he looked up at the sky. "It's been raining harder today, hasn't it?"

"Yeah and its not helping me with my darn cape either, it just weighs me down even more." She said as she continued to ring out her cape. "You should get going, I'll be fine."

"You sure steph?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder andgave her a big brother trying to protect her sisterlook.

"Yeah don't worry about little o'l me. Im a big girl now." she giggled

He gave a sexy smile and walked off to the edge of the building. He then turned around and gave a little good bye wave then threw a line out and swung away.

"Now I know why you're dating him." She smiled under her mask

"Oh yeah? Why?" oracle asked.

She sighed. "Because he has the cutest butt in the world along with the sexiest smile." She said as she dozed off, then realized what she just said. "I-I mean um…" she tried to cover up what she said but it was too late she could hear Oracle laughing at her. She then heard a fimaler voice in the back round laughing too. BATGIRL! 'Oh my god somebody just kill me please!' she thought to herself as she looked down from the building. "CRAP!" she yelled out

"What did Nightwing hear you too?" oracle said still laughing.

"NO! THE GUYS GONE!" she threw out a line and swung to the museum just a few buildings down. She landed on the roof top and slowly walked to the skylight. She looked down to find him inside. He was about to still the Red Ruby of Titiga that was just placed in there last week. "Im going in Oracle. And im doing this alone!" she yelled out as she crashed down threw the glass, almost landing on her feet, but sliped from the rain and smashed into the ground face first. "Thats the hundreth time this week!" she yelled out as she sat up from the ground.

"What's the matter? Do you need help? Ill send Batgirl right now." Oracle started to panic

"ORICAL NO!" she yelled out. "I don't need help im ok I just landed wrong that's all." She got up and took another quick look around.

"You sure cause Batgirl is ready to go if you need her."

"Yes! Last thing I need is little miss show it off to tell me what to do. Look just let me do this by my self for once! PLEASE!" spoiler plead

"ok, but if I hear you scream like that again batgirl is going to come to the rescue."

"yes mommy ill be careful." She said as she walked down the halls of the museum. She was dripping from the rain and left foot prints of puddle of water behind her. Making her way throught the building, her boots squicked with every step she took. "Damn boots." She said as she carefully looked around the museum carefully. "Ok now where is the…. There it is!" she said as she saw the man about to break the glass that contained the ruby inside it. "Hold it right there… um… Bad guy person!" she pointed at him.

"Nice one Steph you really got him shaking now." Oracle said giggling.

"Shut up oracle." She whispered. "Stop what you are doing right now, or else!"

The man turned around and saw Stephanie pointing at him. He first rubbed his eyes then looked at her again. "That is the ugliest costume I have ever seen!" he yelled out. "So what are you? A wannabe Batgirl?" he laughed out loud.

"NO! I am The Spoiler!" she said as she quickly moved her cape with her right hand, she then quickly took out a batarang attached to a jump line. She threw it and was able to wrap his ankles. "Now your mine!" she yelled out as she pulled on the line causing him to fall on his back. "Well that wasn't hard." She smiled to herself, walking up to him.

"NO, STEPH HOLD ON!" oracle yelled out

But oracle was too late the man took out a pistol and shot it at Spoiler. But he missed! Spoiler ducked to the ground and ran as low as she could to the nearest statue. "Crap! I forgot about the gun!" she said as she took a glance from the corner of a statue. She looked at her line but saw that the man escaped. "DAMN IT!" she yelled out and ran out in the open. She looked around then saw him running for the door. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled out as she took out some caltrops and threw them to the mans feet and caused him to fall on his face.

"Damn it don't you Super freak's ever give up?" he yelled as he shot three more times at Spoiler.

"AH!" spoiler yelled as she managed to doge all of the bullets. She looked at herself. To see if she was shot. "HA! YOU MISSED ME!" she yelled out and waved her hands in the air.

"Stephanie stop teasing him! He's playing with you!" Oracle yelled out. "He is a class A marksmen! He is missing on purpose!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he wants to let your guard down all the way so he can get a clear enough shot to kill you!" she paused "Now stop messing around and get him!"

"Ok, Ok." She then jumped in the air and was just about to dive down at him when he pulled out his gun and took aim. "SHIT!" she yelled out as she flew helplessly in the air.

Then another two shots where heard fallowed by a loud **thud**

"SPOILER!" Oracle yelled out. "SPOILER! SPOILER! DAMN IT SPOILER ANSWER ME!" there was a long silence.

The man got up and reloaded his gun then walked up to lifeless body laying on the ground. "hehe, two down." He said as he turned around and tooked out the ruby from his pocket. "Your worth it baby." He said as he kissed the ruby. Right before he managed to walk out of the museum a little capsule rolled to his feet and let out a nauseating gas. He ran threw the doors that send him outside of the museum in the dark raining sky. He then vomited all over the sidewalk he was standing on. When he wiped his mouth he turned around to see Spoiler walk out of the gas. "YOU! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" he yelled out.

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong." She put her left hand to her ear. "Oracle, im alright."

"Thank god! I thought you where shot." She said in relief.

"I was, but remember this suit is bullet proof." She said as she took some hand cuffs from her utility belt, and removed her hand from her ear. "Now sir, we can do this the easy way." She held up the hand cuffs. "or the hard way." She said as she haled a batarang in the other hand.

"Well let's see…" the man stood up and slowly moved his hand to his back where his gun was. He then took it out and aimed at Spoiler. "I CHOOSE THE HARD WAY!" he yelled out as he made an evil smile. But before he shot at Spoiler threw the batarang and knocked it out of his hands. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled out as he ran toward Spoiler at full speed.

He swung his fist at her with a determined grin on his face. Spoiler was barley able to doge his swings. He then nailed a punch under her chin which caused her to fall on her back. She quickly got back up and wrapped her cape around him and rammed him into a light poll. The man was able to hit her on the side and caused her to let go of him. He then dived for his gun and fired all six shots at her. All the shots hit spoiler and caused her to fall back on the ground. Spoiler laid on the ground and found it hard to breathe. He smiled and said to her "You know the first rule of combat? Shoot them before they can shoot you." He ran off. She then looked at her side and found that he shot her three times on the weakest part of her suite. Her side was oozing with blood. She slowly got up to find that the man was gone.

"Damn it…" Spoiler managed to get out. She then taped on her ear piece to find that for some reason it wasn't working. She looked up at the dark rainy night and shot out a jumpline and swung onto the nearest building. She looked down at the dark Gotham streets took a deep breath and held her wound. She took off her mask to find that blood was inside of it where her mouth is. Her blond hair was now soaked with water from the rain and her blue eye's filled with anger. "Grate…." She moan angrily then coughed, this caused pain to her side and caused blood to come up. She then looked back down at the streets and thought to herself 'what ever happens, happens' as she slipped her mask back on, threw a line out and swung out into the night….

-Ok that was it! First part of this story, I'll be getting the second part up asap. Hope you liked it.


	2. The Search

Into the dark night

Chapter 2 The search

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic

-Ok I know that Oricle isnt with Batman anymore and that Nightwing isnt with him either... and that Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) isnt Batgirl, but like I said in the last chapter, I wrote this a about four years ago!

* * *

"Steph? Stephanie? STEPHANIE?" Oracle yelled from her wheelchair. "STEPHANIE ANSWER ME!" she started to panic. "Damn it what happened?" she started to get frustrated.

"What happened?" Batgirl said as she ran out of the training simulator and into the room.

Oracle took a deep breath "I lost Steph…" she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes

"You lost her?" Batgirl took off the mask. "How can you lose her?" she walked up behind her.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I lost her suits GPS about a minute ago." She carefully looked at the screen. Her face started to become full of sweat from the panic she was in. 'Batman left me in charge. If he came back to find that one of he's team members where gone…' she thought to herself the shook her head. "She has to be alright. Right?" she turned to look at batgirl

"Yeah of course." She said. "and pigs can fly…" She mummbled to herself.

"I heard that!" she turned around. "this is serious batgirl!"

"I know that… but if I know her well enough she will get into more trouble before she gets out of it." She walked up to the screen, and then pointed at a little marked point on it. "Is this where you lost her signal?" she said as she slipped on her mask.

"Yes… its just outside of the museum." She paused. "Why do you ask…?" When she turned around she found that Batgirl had already left threw her back window. "Now I know how it feels to be left like that." She turned back to her computer and pressed a few bottons then pulled a microphone to her. "Dick you there?" she said in a shake voice.

"Yeah Babs what's up?" Nightwing asked

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We have a problem..." she started out.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" he's voiced sound concerned.

"Stephanie's GPS went out about 5 minutes ago. I can't find her and last thing I heard from her was six gun shots." She paused for a second "Cassandra is already on her way to where her GPS went out. But I need you to keep an eye out for her incase she might have gotten away." She began to worry. "Dick we have to find her. Its first night alone with out any help!"

"I know Babs don't worry about it, Cassandra and I will find her. And keep us updated if you find anything and keep me updated if Cassandra finds anything first." He paused. "Don't worry about her, she's been in bigger messes then this and she always has her dumb luck to get her out of them."

Oracle just sighed. "I just hope her dumb luck doesn't run out." She took a little breather. "Please contact me if you find anything."

"Of course and you keep contact with me if you find anything."

"I will."

"ok then babs I better get searching then."

"Alright, bye"

"Nightwing out."

Oracle sat slumped in her seat and stared at the computer screen. Then thoughts ran threw her mind. 'is she really ok? Where is she? Is she alive? Or is she dead? Is she lost? DAMN IT WHERE IS SHE!' she slammed her hands on the rails of her wheelchair.

After 20 minuets of nothing but silence Batgirl finally called her.

"Oracle, I found something." Batgirl said

"Well, what did you find?" she held her breath and closed her eye's as she waited for the reply.

"Blood, and I believe its Spoilers."

Oracle kept her eye's closed. "Are you sure?"

"Not absolutely sure, the rain washed most of it away. But since it stopped, it left a little puddle of it." She paused. "But there is no sign of any body here. The blood looks fresh, and it runs along the sides of the roads."

"What do you mean it runs along the roads?" she opened her eye's. "Do you mean she left a trail of blood behind?"

"Yes, you see she could have stayed at that spot in front of the museum for about 5 minutes then got up and took off above the buildings. But im not too sure about it."

"Well where dose the trail of blood going at?"

"South, for now." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to start fallowing the trail."

"Ok, I'm going to tell Nightwing what you found."

"ok then bye."

"bye."

Oracle then rest her head on the back of her seat and sighed. She then went back to the computer and pulled the microphone back toward her. "Nightwing, Batgirl found something." She started off.

"What did she find?"

"She found a trail of blood in front of the museum. She also said that there is a light trail of blood heading south of the city." She paused. "any ideas where south of the city she could be going to?"

There was a long rang of silence. "What about the Gotham Harbor?" Nightwing finally answered. "For all we know she might still be chasing that man. Im going to head over there right now."

"Ok then im going to keep looking for any sign of her here. Good luck and be careful!"

"of course. Ok got to go bye."

"bye." Oracle let out a grin of hope. 'she can still be alive.'

-Alright, I know this is a little shorter than the last one, but hey, at least I'm getting these things posted up!

Next Chapter: The Survival


End file.
